


Family

by Okanehime



Series: Promnis Advent Calendar 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2017 Promnis Advent Calendar, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, troll uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okanehime/pseuds/Okanehime
Summary: Day 3 of the 2017 Promnis Advent Calendar: Family.Contrary to popular belief, Albus Scientia is a pretty laid-back kind of guy who's into practical jokes. Prompto learns this the hard way.





	Family

Prompto tugged at the sleeves of his new suit jacket, trying to muster the courage to knock on the door. He still felt awkward as hell in it, but he wanted to make a good impression. Ignis' uncle Albus had expressed interest in meeting Prompto, and had extended an invitation to dinner at his manor just outside the city limits.  
The gunslinger didn't know much about Albus Scientia, other than that he was an advisor to King Regis, and is, of course, Iggy's uncle. He'd seen him a few times in the halls of the Citadel, though. Like his nephew, the elder Scientia had light brown hair, green eyes, wore glasses, and was always dressed impeccably. It was for that reason that Prompto had scrimped and saved to buy a custom-tailored suit. That, and the calligraphed, formal invitation he had received in the mail. No, Prompto's usual attire just wouldn't do for such a momentous occasion.  
After a hand through his blond hair one final time, he raised his other hand to the door -

\- only for it to open before he could reach it. Albus Scientia stood on the other side of the door. He did not seem nearly as imposing at home as in the Citadel, because he was wearing green one-piece footed pyjamas, and had a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. "You must be Prompto," he chuckled. "Why do you look so serious?"

Ignis approached the door, and chided his uncle, "let him at least step inside before accosting him... wait, Prompto. Why are you wearing a suit?" 

Prompto looked between the two Scientias in utter confusion. Ignis was dressed in a manner similar to his father, only his pyjamas were red. "Umm, because this invitation said so?" he replied, while holding up the offending card. Ignis took it from his boyfriend's hand, and read it aloud: "The honour of your presence is requested for dinner at the Scientia Manor, 702 Via Adamas, Cavaugh Heights on Saturday, December 23 at six thirty in the evening... formal, black tie optional." Ignis rolled his eyes at his uncle. "Really, Uncle Al?" 

Albus threw an arm around each young man and guffawed. "You've been pranked, son" he boomed, while patting Prompto's shoulder. "Welcome to the family."

**Author's Note:**

> ...and later that night, once Iggy takes Prompto home, he shows him just how much he likes that suit. ;P
> 
> \---  
> I don't know; I just wanted to write troll!uncle for some reason. I've always wanted to learn more about Ignis' family. We know so little about his uncle, and we in the fandom usually assume he's some uptight councilor or accountant.


End file.
